Apologies and Admissions
by Bragi002
Summary: Set in 3x14, after Damon says "I'm mad at you because I love you". What if Elena had apoogized to him before he left with Rebekah? This is what should have happened. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I need to stop posting new stories before my other stories are finished. **

** This story takes place in 3x14, after the "I'm mad at you because I love you" fight. I was watching the clip on YouTube ad this idea popped in my head. So…here it is. Let me know if you'd like me to continue it (with suggestions).**

** Hope you like it! **

_**Disclaimer: If I owned The Vampire Diaries, Damon and Elena would be a done deal already. It belongs to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**_

"_No, I'm mad at you because I love you."_

_ "Well maybe that's the problem."_

…..

She dabbed another tissue at the corner of her eye, trying – and failing – not to smudge her makeup. A small clutter of them surrounded her feet, black and damp with tears. She looked in the mirror and cringed – a blotchy face stared back with watery, red eyes and a runny nose. Poster child for a guilt-ridden heart.

The pain and heartbreak on his face wouldn't leave her mind, and still, more tears fell. He had told her he loved her, as if it were obvious - and, she supposed, it was – and what had been her brilliant reply? That it was a problem. She hadn't meant it, of course, but she certainly couldn't take it back now. What was done was done, and she hated herself for it.

She turned the faucet on cold and splashed her face; makeup was a lost cause at that point. It helped a bit, but it was still quite clear that she had been crying for at least half an hour, locked in the bathroom to avoid Stefan and anyone else likely to look for her. She wouldn't be able to keep a smile in the face of their curiosity. More so, she would surely break down when she saw _him _with _her_.

Damon had been cozying up with Rebekah when she had inconspicuously snuck by the bar to get to the bathroom. It almost stopped her in her tracks, the way they laughed, flirted, little looks here and there that held promise for more when they were alone - and she was positive they would find a way to be alone. The night of the bonfire flitted through her memory, and her jaw clenched. It wouldn't be the first time she had seen their chemistry. Still hurt the same, too.

Her heart beat picked up and she spun around to face the door when the handle jiggled. "Elena? Are you in there?" Caroline's voice was muffled through the door, and she tried to open the door again.

_Maybe if I keep my mouth shut, she'll go away._ That was wishful thinking and she knew it. It was Caroline she was dealing with. Getting rid of her was like getting rid of woodpeckers – damn near impossible.

"Open the door, or I'll open it myself."

Elena began to panic, taking in her surroundings. There were no stalls for her to hide in, not that they would've been any help. The air vent was much too small for her to fit into, so that left the window. She hesitated. It was three story drop – not much damage, but was it really worth not getting caught by one of her friends?

She didn't have time to answer her own question, as Caroline had begun to count.

"Three."

She heaved the window up with all of her strength.

"Two."

Picking up her skirts, she swung her legs over the edge and took a deep breath.

"One!"

She dropped. Her intricately styled hair came undone as the wind rushed around her. She tried to brace herself, but in her hurry to escape, she forgot to take off her heels. The impact twisted her ankle and she fell face-first into the dirt. Her whole body stung – not one of her brighter moments – and she laid in a daze. She vaguely heard her name being called, as well as Caroline's high-pitched squeal.

"Are you alright?"

She groaned in response – _Do I look alright?_ – and felt hands on either side of her, gently lifting her up. She latched onto the man's biceps, eyes shut tight to try and relieve her throbbing head. He tried to set her on her feet, but instantly picked her up bridal-style when she hissed. Her ankle was definitely twisted.

A moment later, he set her down on a hard bench by the fountain in the backyard. She felt him take her foot gingerly, and move it back and forth. She hissed again at the sting, and he sighed. "Your ankle is sprained. Why are you so _stupid_?"

When he had first carried her, she was still too out of it to place his voice, but now that the fog in her mind had cleared, she recognized him. _It's not my night tonight._

She opened her eyes and her breath caught. He was so…beautiful. Even after the night they had, the emotional strain that had been thrust upon him, he still managed to look like the same confident, cocky vampire he was when he first came to Mystical Falls. His raven hair looked almost blue in the twinkling lights strung above their heads, falling into those icy blue eyes, the same eyes that could see into her soul – that could see her as she really was. How could he make her feel so much with just one look? The only thing missing was that sexy smirk of his.

She swallowed. "I was trying to get away."

"Away from who?"

She looked down and played with her fingers. "Caroline."

She glanced up at him through her thick lashes and saw his eyes narrow. "You jumped out of a window to get away from _Caroline?_"

She bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" He asked her, with that _why do I love you? _look he seemed to wear more and more lately.

She sighed but didn't utter a word. The last thing she was going to do was tell him that she had been sobbing in the bathroom because of what she had said to him. Because she loved him. The rejection he would surely show her would be too much for her to handle. _Funny,_ she thought, _ he probably felt the same way, once upon a time._

"Elena," he said quietly, "please tell me."

Her eyes wandered to a very interesting speck of dirt smudged on the cement she was currently perched on. She traced with the pad of her index finger, trying to ignore the awkward tension in the air.

"Fine." His voice was cold and hard, but she could hear the underlying pain. She was hurting him so much, just to save her own ass. Why did she do this to him?

He got up in a blur, but turned and began walking away at human speed. She only hesitated for a moment – more than enough time to say _To hell with the consequences_ – before speaking up.

"Damon, wait." She tried to get up and follow him, but her ankle was swelling and she sat back down.

He stopped, back still facing her.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

Suddenly, he was in front of her, searching her face for the tell-tale signs that she was lying. He could look all night – he wasn't going to find any. He kneeled in front of her, hands braced on either side of her. She knew he was waiting – he knew her so well.

"I didn't mean it when I said that. I…I just…" She grasped for words, but it was so hard.

"You just what?"

She opened her mouth, hoping that it would tumble out on its own, but it wasn't that easy; it never would be that easy. She sighed.

"Elena." Something in the way he said her name broke her – the desperation made her heart ache. "Please. I need you to say it." He took a shaky breath. "I can't do this anymore. If you want me to stay, than you need to say it. Please," he begged.

She looked in his eyes, those watery pools of blue, and her walls crumbled.

"I love you."

His eyes widened, lips parted to take in another deep breath. A fire sparked in his eyes, the same spark he used to have – she recognized it as hope.

"But…I'm…"

He waited.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

He took her face in his hands gently, skimming his thumb along her cheekbone. "Why?"

"Because you aren't the same as Stefan. You have enough of my heart to break it."

"I promise you," he murmured. "I will _never_ break your heart. I love you too much to fuck this up."

She giggled in spite of herself, and he smiled, that rare smile full of happiness he reserved solely for her. It made her heart skip a beat, and his eyes lit up. Hesitantly, he leaned forward, giving her one last chance to back out. But she had fallen too far to go back now.

She met him halfway and pressed her lips to his, sliding her hands up his chest to weave into his hair. He groaned softly and stroked her jaw, moving his mouth with hers carefully, as if she was a dream, and he was afraid she would vanish if he didn't watch himself. It was the way she had always dreamed of being kissed – with love.

They pulled away a moment later, slightly breathless. Neither had experienced anything like that – the connection they had felt, as if they were returning home. Like they had found a missing part of themselves.

"Damon?"

He sighed, face falling, and closed his eyes. "Damn it."

"_Damon!"_

She chuckled, trying to pretend she wasn't at all bothered that Rebekah was shouting for Damon. It wasn't like she could blame him for going to her, much as she wished she could. It was her own fault – she practically pushed him into Rebekah's arms.

"You should probably go take care of that," she muttered, pursing her lips. The worry on his face softened her features. "I'm not mad, Damon. But I can't say the same for _her_."

He nodded and, reluctantly, stood. With one last peck to her forehead, he blurred away, and she hoped that he returned in one piece.

…..

_"Elena!"_ Caroline shrieked, stomping toward her as fast as she possibly could without causing suspicion. Elena cringed. She had nowhere to run; she had to face Care's wrath head on.

The blonde was fuming, hands on her hips. "Why _in hell_ would you jump out of the _fucking window?"_

She smiled sheepishly. "Clumsiness?" She tried.

"Clumsiness? _Clumsiness?_" She was shaking with rage. "You could have been seriously hurt, Elena! Why would you run from me like that?"

She sighed. "I didn't want to have to explain why I was so messed up."

Caroline's shoulders slumped. "Oh, honey. I'm sorry. You just scared the daylights out of me." She pulled Elena into a tight embrace. "Don't ever do anything that stupid again."

"I won't," she promised.

Caroline looked around. "Where is Damon?"

"Turning down a certain horny, blonde Original."

"So he can take you home?"

Elena smirked. "Something like that."

Care raised an eyebrow. "Details."

She grinned like a lovesick fool. "I finally did it. I told him I loved him."

"I _knew_ it! I knew you would choose Damon." Caroline poked her arm.

"How did you know before I did?"

She smirked. "I have my ways."

"And you couldn't have helped me out?"

"That was a choice you needed to make on your own."

Elena nodded. "I think I made the right one."

Caroline squeezed her shoulder. "I do, too. But Bonnie won't be happy about it."

"Bonnie will have to deal," Elena muttered.

Care nodded and got to her feet. "Well, I have to go. I can't stay in one place for too long – Klaus might find me."

Elena laughed and told her best friend she'd see her tomorrow, giving her a sisterly kiss on the cheek. With a whoosh of blonde hair, she was alone once again. But not for long.

Damon appeared beside her, slightly out of breath and in a rush. "Alright, all taken care of. Now let's go."

"How did it go?"

"Great, fantastic, couldn't have gone better. Now, _let's go_." He swept her off of the bench and blurred across the shadows to his baby blue Camaro. He slid her into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt, before climbing in and backing out.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Elena asked.

"Because if Barbie Klaus gets ahold of me, I am a dead man."

She giggled and Damon smirked at her. He loved her giggle – he loved her happiness.

Halfway to the Boarding House, Damon slowly moved his hand under hers, intertwining their fingers together. She looked at him, trying to act nonchalant, and brought his hand to her lips for a little kiss. The smile he gave her was blinding.

He carried her to his bedroom, helping her out of her dress without being a _complete_ pervert. He gave her one of his shirts to wear to bed and she slipped into it, noting how his eyes darkened when she twirled for him. He definitely liked her wearing his clothes.

"Cuddle me?" She asked with big doe eyes. His heart melted – he was wrapped around her finger.

He tucked the sheets around them both, and draped an arm around her waist, nuzzling the back of her neck and heaving a contented sigh.

"Is this the best night of your life?" He whispered against her skin.

"Besides getting the wind knocked out of me due to my own stupidity, yeah. It is." She paused. "Is it yours?"

He smiled. "The woman of my dreams, the love of my life, told me she loved me back." He pressed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck.

"I've never been so happy."

**I'm extremely proud of this. **

**Please REVIEW! Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as suggestions. Check out my other stories, too (like We Found Love and The Good Brother). And let me know if I should continue this.**

**Again, I say – REVIEW!**

**Colbey**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

I am done with . It's become way to complicated for me to post a chapter (I have to upload it _at least _3 times before it actually stays) and I'm tired of it. So, I am officially deleting all of my incomplete stories off of FF.N and posting them on my blog. Maybe I'll be able to find a better site to put them on.

The ones I'm deleting and re-posting are:

-Apologies and Admissions

-Heavy in your Arms

-Home

-The Dentist

-The Good Brother

I'll also be editing We Found Love and posting it on here. I'm not promising it will be better, but I'll try my best.

I won't delete these stories until I've posted them on the blog, and I'll let you know through another A/N. Hopefully I will be able to update faster and easier. You'll also be able to check out some of the original stories I post (if you want).

Sorry if this makes it harder for you to read, but FF.N has finally pissed me off to the point of no return. I just hope I'm a good enough writer that y'all don't mind.

Colbey


End file.
